Power Always Comes With Corruption
by SuperStarkStar
Summary: Light and Kira where such a bad combination. And impossible to prevent. Set during all story arcs. Rating may change. Pairings undecided
1. Light finds the Death Note

**_This is my first ever fanfiction on here, so please no flames!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note  
_****_Summary: Lights POV during some of the times of Death Note that really stood out in him fighting Kira._**

* * *

You ever thought that, this world has people it could do without? What would you do with the power to kill people by just writing in a notebook? Would you dare wipe the vermin from this earth? The chance of going insane, losing sight of your goals… that aside… would you be too scared to even dare? I am Light Yagami, considered one of Japans best and brightest… and I have always thought this…. But I would never do just that, would I?

'_A notebook?' _something had fell from the ground, putting me into a trance watching it fall…

' _I wonder what that is…'_ As soon as we were allowed out of the treacherous school, I set my target to find that mysterious thing that fell from the sky.

I picked up the notebook, flipping through the pages _'Death Note? All the rules are in English. What a pain! Probably just a chainmail style thing anyway…' _I put the book back down where I got it and walked away. But, something made me go back and take it, bringing it home to _examine_.

I sat in a dark room, as the sun began to set. The notebook had so many rules! I then realized that it wasn't real , so I lay down trying to ignore it. Until that same force that made me go back to get this _stupid _notebook, made me grab a pen and be prepared to write a name… I never thought I would be _thinking_ of people to kill! _'But, if this works, wouldn't I be a murderer?'_ The screen flashed about a criminal who took hostages in a Nursery. _'Perfect'_ I swiftly wrote the name, Kurou Otoharada. _'Heh! It doesn't even work!' _I laughed until, the presenter confirmed, he was dead! "Dead? Well, it could be a coincidence!" Had I actually killed a man?

"LIGHT! IT'S 6:25, TIME FOR YOUR CRAM SCHOOL!"

'_Should I kill another criminal? But if they are notorious, I may not know for a long time… I WANT RESULTS IMMEDIATLY_!' Looking around, I noticed Suduo, giving someone a hard time. _'What about him? No, I mustn't use anybody I know... then again, who would really care if a few like him died?' _This mysterious thing kept making me do this, almost controlling my thoughts… I didn't really want to kill anybody… but something almost made me.

A man harassing a woman… he was perfect. Right in front of me, I'll know the results straight away! I cautiously wrote, Takuo Shibuimaru, spelling it wrong a number of times… hoping one was correct… and sure as hell… Takuo sped into an incoming truck… _'This is it! This Death Note really works!' _I was shocked, I was certain it was a coincidence, but this can't be!

Leaving the shop, I began to feel sick to the pit of my stomach… _'I-I've just killed two people… I am a murderer!' _Something crawled into my mind, no matter how many times I tried to get it out. _'No… this is what I was thinking all along; the vermin of this world must be erased. I shall use this notebook to kill criminals!'_

The state of my mind began to crumble, bit by bit. I was losing weight and couldn't sleep properly at night. _'Should I quit? No, I must do this! Only I can!'_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Other chapters will be uploaded at a later date~ Thanks for reading, and please review?~  
_****_-ScotlandYagami~_**


	2. Meeting the Shinigami

**_Finally after ages, Chapter Two of Power Always Comes with Corruption. I really need to get back into writing this...Or everything will fail...MUST GET BACK ON TRACK (. Anyway, enjoy~_**

* * *

So here I stood, in front of a _Shinigami _calling itself Ryuk, having to relive the weird sensation of something in my head. Looking at the notebook, Ryuk was surprised I had wrote so many names down. I wanted to scream that it wasn't me of course. I had now realized, this thing had taken over my head, locking me up, letting me free every so often. It made me respond as it wanted. I _hated_ that thing.

A few days later, I surfed the web, realizing, people were supporting this thing known as _Kira_, the world supported this _monster?! _Suddenly, the TV spoke of a worldwide broadcast from Interpol showed this man named 'Lind L. Tailor', or better known as L. As he gave his speech, he called what Kira was doing, evil. I put a hand over my face, wanting to shout about how I agree, but instead I said "You think, I'm evil?" _Kira _made me grab the notebook and write Lind L. Tailor in it. 40 seconds later, he dropped dead, my laugh filling the room. To be stopped dead by a message from the real L, he knows the area I am in. Because Kira was stupid and slipped up, _I _am closer to being caught, it getting free.

"L" I, no, Kira growled

"Kira" L said at the same time

"I'm going to find you and dispose of you if it's the last thing I do! I'm RIGHTEOUS" we shouted.

My thoughts were exact. Somebody, obviously seen as a threat, began to follow me around, trying to find any out of ordinary. _That part _of my mind knew it needed to be disposed of. Kira went against my morals altogether and decided I was to take a woman out and make a criminal die, to get my stalker's name.****

* * *

**_Hope you liked! I promise that chapter 3 will be better and less a rehash of the original. So, please favourite,review,follow me?:)_**


End file.
